The Secret Behind the Names
by Whisper and Friends
Summary: In a place far far away, a group of cats lived in peace and sometimes in war. SandClan, StoneClan, RainClan, PineClan, and SunClan reign in this territory. In SandClan, nine kits await their fate decided by the prophecy. Being special doesn't mean they won't have problems. These kits have many twists and turns ahead of them.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**SandClan**

**Leader: **Moonstar- she-cat

**Deputy: **Spottedlegs-she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Nightfeather- she-cat

**Warriors: **Blackstripe-tom {Spiritlight}

Littleclaw-tom (Clawpaw)

Whitecloud-tom

Crowtail-tom (Shadowpaw)

Rosecloud- she-cat (Skypaw)

Cinderleap-tom

Briarfall- she-cat

Dovepool- she-cat (Cherrypaw)

Bramblefeather-tom

Jayclaw-tom-{Icepetal}

**Apprentices:**

Clawpaw- tom (Littleclaw)

Cherrypaw- she-cat (Dovepool)

Skypaw- she-cat (Rosecloud)

Darkpaw- tom (Jayclaw)

Shadowpaw- tom (Crowtail)

**Queens: **

Spiritlight- she-cat {Blackstripe} (Sparrowkit, Olivekit, Firekit)

Icepetal- she-cat {Jayclaw} (Leafkit, Harmonykit)

Mossfur- she-cat {deceased} (Mintkit, Midnightkit, Eaglekit, Bearkit, Russetkit, Lilykit)

**Kits:**

Sparrowkit- tom

Olivekit- she-cat

Firekit- she-cat

Leafkit-tom

Harmonykit- she-cat

Mintkit- she-cat

Midnightkit- she-cat

Eaglekit- tom

Bearkit- tom

Russetkit- tom

Lilykit- she-cat

**Elders:**

Dapplepelt- she-cat

Kestrelfoot- tom

Flowerwhisper- she-cat

**SunClan**

**Leader: **Silverstar- she-cat

**Deputy: **Blossomlight- she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Lionwhisker-tom

**Warriors: **Mouseblaze- tom {Brighttail}

Ivywing- she-cat (Airpaw)

Graypelt- tom {Heatherstrike}

Duststripe- tom (Lightpaw)

Squirrelpool- she-cat (Poolpaw)

**Apprentices: **Airpaw- she-cat (Ivywing)

Lightpaw- tom (Duststripe)

Poolpaw- she-cat {Squirrelpool}

**Queens:** Heatherstrike- she-cat {Graypelt} (Blazekit)

Brighttail- she-cat {Mouseblaze} (Wingkit, Whiskerkit)

**Kits: **Blazekit- tom

Wingkit- she-cat

Whiskerkit- tom

**Elders: **Starlingtail- tom

Tallwater- she-cat

**PineClan**

**Leader: **Eaglestar- tom

**Deputy: **Sandfur- tom {Willowmist}

**Medicine Cat: **Mintwing- tom

**Warriors: **Whitenose- tom (Stormpaw)

Brackenstorm- tom {Petalshine}

Sorrelear- tom

Applefoot- she-cat

Hazelwing- she-cat (Windpaw)

Fernfrost- she-cat

**Apprentices: **Stormpaw- tom (Whitenose)

Windpaw- she-cat (Hazelwing)

**Queens: **Willowmist- she-cat {Sandfur} (Mistkit, Frostkit)

Petalshine- she-cat {Brackenstorm} (Winterkit, Rainkit, Maplekit)

**Kits: **Mistkit- she-cat

Frostkit- tom

Winterkit- she-cat

Rainkit- tom

Maplekit- she-cat

**Elders: **Rushfoot- tom

Owlwillow- she-cat

**StoneClan**

**Leader:** Streamstar- she-cat

**Deputy: **Foxheart- tom {Tawnybird}

**Medicine Cat: **Breezeheart- tom

**Warriors:** Spiderfall- tom (Oakpaw)

Birchleg- tom {Poppycloud} (Treepaw)

Shrewfur- she-cat

Toadfur- tom

Pineclaw- she-cat (Shinepaw)

**Apprentices: **Shinepaw- she-cat (Pineclaw)

Oakpaw- tom (Spiderfall)

Treepaw- tom (Birchleg)

**Queens: **Tawnybird- she-cat {Foxheart} ( Birdkit, Fallenkit)

Poppycloud- she-cat {Birchleg} (Blackkit)

**Kits: **Birdkit- she-cat

Fallenkit- she-cat

Blackkit- tom

**Elders: **Tigerpelt- tom

Dawnheart- she-cat

**RainClan**

**Leader: **Stormstar- tom

**Deputy: **Molefur- tom (Rockpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Ferretnose- tom

**Warriors: **Rowancloud- tom {Bumblestep}

Pouncefur- tom {Berrytail}

Leafclaw- she-cat (Strikepaw)

Redclaw- she-cat

Oneflight- tom (Snakepaw)

**Apprentices: **Strikepaw- she-cat (Leafclaw)

Snakepaw- tom (Oneflight)

Rockpaw- tom (Molefur)

**Queens: **Berrytail- she-cat {Pouncefur} ( Cloudkit, Flightkit, Flykit)

Bumblestep- she-cat {Rowancloud} (Bushkit, Swallowkit)

**Kits: **Cloudkit- tom

Flightkit- she-cat

Flykit- tom

Bushkit- tom

Swallowkit- tom

**Elders: **Toadstripe- tom

Scorchfoot- tom

**Prologue**

Up in the billowy clouds of the night sky, some starry cats were gathering. The midnight sky was speckled with glittering white stars. Ten cats padded over to the cloudy edge overlooking a large space of land. A cream tom started to speak. All the others began to listening to him with eyes filled with awe.

"The kits of the prophecy are here," he mewed turning to the other cats. "The prophecy will happen, I hope nothing to serious will happen."

A dark gray figure appeared from the trees. The fur was filled with bracken and debris. "Darkness will come. We will all be in grave danger."

Sandstar looked at the figure disapear into the trees. Duststar looked at the pool in shock. The normally bright pool filled with dark figures. The screeches of her clan. "I told you the time would come" the voice from the woods whispered.

The darkness began to fade. "The time will come" Rainstar said in a hushed voice. "Why" Sandstar cried looking at the destruction the darkness had caused.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Midnightkit padded into the clearing out of the nursery. The sky was gloomy grey, with the constant cover of clouds. The clouds seemed to be speaking to her. She shook her head, and the voices stopped. Vivid images blocked her eyesight. Lilykit was being attacked by a warrior much bigger than her. She shook her head to find Lilykit play fighting with Russetkit and Moonstar with Spottedlegs giving orders.

Mintkit padded over to Midnightkit giving her a weird look. "Are you okay?" she asked her sister. "Fine," Midnightkit snapped at her sister, her eyes blazing with hatred. Her sister was beautiful and Midnightkit was ugly, she had been attacked by the adder that had killed her mother Mossfur. It left a scar from her temple to her left jaw line. Mintkit frowned and padded away. "That wasn't very nice," Bearkit meowed. Midnightkit jumped at the sound of his deep voice.

"You should be kinder to your siblings," a voice growled behind her. Midnightkit turned around blazing with fury as she saw her brother still standing there. "Stop trying to freak me out!" she shouted at Bearkit. Bearkit gave her a shocked look, and then it turned to a hurt one. He padded away. Midnightkit sat down, again. "You will need them sooner or later," a voice said again. "Bearkit I thought I told you to leave me alone!" she growled jumping up and turning around to find no body there. Midnightkit turned around to find Nightfeather. "Hello Midnightkit," she purred.

"Hello Nightfeather," Midnightkit responded trying to think the scary thoughts away. "Is everything okay?" the medicine cat asked, worried.

"Nothing," Midnightkit answered nonchalantly. "Nightmares?" Nightfeather asked. "More like daymares," she muttered. "Well I would like to ask you something," Nightfeather asked. "Yes..?" Midnightkit asked raising a brow. "Would you like to be my apprentice since your ceremony is today?" Nightfeather asked. "YES!" Midnightkit answered bouncing up. "Thank you! Thank you!" Midnightkit purred for once in a long time.

"Well you better get some sleep. The ceremony is at sun-down," Nightfeather meowed. "Fine. I hate naps," Midnightkit grumbled, padding away to the nursery. Nightfeather chuckled.

Midnightkit woke up to the rough sandpaper tongue, of Spiritlight. "Wake up sweetheart," Spiritlight meowed, ever since Mossfur joined StarClan she had been taking care of her kits. "Wake up the ceremony will start soon!" Spiritlight meowed. Moonstar called for the clan to join around the High Boulder.

Midnightkit jumped up and raced out of the nursery. "Finally free!" Midnightkit muttered. Spiritlight watched her go with teary eyes. Spiritlight loved the kits as if they were her own. Moonstar watched the kits come forward. "Midnightkit come forward," Moonstar ordered gently. Midnightkit obeyed. "You wish to be a medicine cat correct?" Moonstar questioned her eyes bright. Midnightkit nodded knowing she would stutter if she spoke. Nightfeather touched noses with Midnightpaw. And, they found their way to the medicine cat den after all the kits were made apprentices.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sparrowkit bounced out of the nursery freshly cleaned for his ceremony. Bearpaw would be going down. He didn't like Bearpaw one bit because he thought he was awesome.

After the ceremony, Sparrowpaw was upset that he had gotten the weakest warrior in SandClan to teach him. Skydove was so annoying too, thinking she was such a know-it-all. Bearpaw had gotten the clan deputy. Sparrowpaw was blazing in fury. He decided to run out of camp, into the forest with the thickest undergrowth.

The lush forest surrounded the gray tom as he dashed through the trees, the breeze whistling by. He suddenly emerged into an empty clearing, save for a few shrubs and bushes. He padded around the clearing before finding a tall, sturdy plant. Sparrowpaw stepped up to the plant, and suddenly he clawed at hit. He started full out fighting the plant, realizing it was slowly causing his anger to ebb. After fighting for a while, Sparrowpaw decided he should head back to the camp.

As soon as he stepped into the camp, Skydove was next to him trying to order him around. He attempted to ignore the annoying she-cat, but alas he could not.

"Well, today we'll explore the territory with some of the other apprentices, and then tomorrow you can start with cleaning the elders den," she ordered, staring down at him as if she were the wisest cat in StarClan.

Sparrowpaw groaned inwardly. '_Great,'_ he thought. _'Territory and then cleaning up after the grumpy elders. What fun!' _He reluctantly nodded before padding to the ferns that marked the entrance and waited for the other apprentices and their mentors to join him.

Eventually, a patrol of six cats padded out of the clearing, two of them jumping up and down with excitement and one of the young ones just padding slowly, feeling melancholy about who his mentor was. Spottedleg padded to the front of the patrol and showed the apprentices the major territory markers. She introduced them to Shaded Bushes, where hunting voles, thrush, mice, and other undergrowth creatures are very good. They were warned to watch out for adders and eagles at Adder Rocks. They were shown where they were allowed to go alone, and where they needed a warrior or an older apprentice. The patrol headed back to camp once the sun started to slip beneath the horizon. Once they reached the camp, the apprentices followed Bearpaw and Lilypaw to their new den to make their nests. Eventually one apprentice, Midnightpaw, sat in the camp clearing, staring up at her warrior ancestors in the sky.

"What do you have in store for us?" she whispered before heading back to her nest outside the medicine den.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The blazing sun shone down onto the SandClan camp, awaking cats from their soft nests. In the apprentices' den, a black tom cat was slowly waking up. He opened his emerald green eyes and blinked to get used to the bright light of the sun. He stepped up onto his large paws and stretched before padding out of the den and into the brightly lit clearing. Bearpaw walked over to the fresh kill pile, only to notice that it only had three pieces of prey left. He decided to take a visit to the elders and the nursing queens, and then he'd ask Spottedlegs if they could go hunting. The cool soil helped relieve some of the heat from the tom as he padded over to the elders' den, he figured he'd go there first so that the elders wouldn't claw his fur off for giving him the oldest pieces of fresh kill. Flowerwhisper greeted him as he walked in with the prey in his maw. The youngest elder nudged Kestrelfoot and Dapplepelt to wake them up.

"Thank you Bearpaw for the prey," Flowerwhisper mewed grabbing a thrush and a mouse for the elders. A tabby tom grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Why at this early hour though?" Kestrelfoot moaned before starting to devour the mouse. Flowerwhisper rolled her eyes at her denmates reactions.

The black apprentice backed out of the den, before padding over to the nursery, woven from a honeysuckle limb and branches. Bearpaw stepped through the opening and spotted a white queen with two kits at her belly. He walked over to the queen and nudged her with a large, black paw. Icepetal woke up slowly before turning to Bearpaw and smiling at him.

"Hello Bearpaw, what brings you here today?" she asked the apprentice.

"I just was bringing you some food. How have you and the kits been?" he replied, sitting down and curling his fluffy tail over his paws. His green gaze looking over the two kits.

"Leafkit is getting restless while waiting for his apprentice ceremony, and Harmonykit has been coming down with a cold. Nightfeather said she'd come over or send Midnightpaw to check on her today. How has being an apprentice been for you?" Icepetal mewed turning to lick a white kit with black paws.

"Good, I'm going to go on a hunting patrol with my mentor and some of the new apprentices," he explained before standing up and stretching. "Well, I should go now. I hope Harmonykit gets better," he added before padding out of the den.

His mentor was waiting for him at the ferns which marked the camp entrance. She nodded to Bearpaw before gesturing with her tail to join her.

"Rosecloud and Bramblefeather are going to wake up Lilypaw, Sparrowpaw, and Firepaw. We're going to see how much you and Lilypaw remember and can teach them. We'll add tips and pointers when necessary. You up for that?" Spottedlegs asked her apprentice.

"Sure, where are we going to go?" the eager black tom wondered his green eyes blazing with excitement.

"Shaded Bushes, and we might possible go to Adder Rocks to get you all used to hunting, while watching for eagles and adders," she explained turning her gaze over to the apprentices den, where five felines were emerging.

A she-cat with fur of blazing fire, and beautiful blue eyes glided over to the tom with snowy white paws. She stopped next to Bearpaw and looked at him, as she cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Hello Bearpaw," she called in a celestial voice. "How have you been?"

"More like have you been crying over your mother's death in your nest at night, or maybe because of your younger sisters hideous scar that turned her from pretty to frighteningly ugly," Sparrowpaw muttered to himself.

"I've been good, Firepaw. Are you excited to learn how to hunt?" Bearpaw replied, hardly acknowledging Sparrowpaw's comment except for sending a piercing glare his way. He turned his emerald gaze back to the young apprentice. Once he saw her ginger face, his eyes softened and his mouth tilted up at the corners, forming a smile.

"Hmmph," Sparrowpaw muttered staring holes into the tom's black fur.

"I'm REALLY excited! I can't wait to learn how to hunt, and maybe even learn how to fight," Firepaw exclaimed jumping up and down slightly. Bearpaw looked over at the warriors who were watching the entire exchange. They all had smiles on their faces and a glint of amusement in their eyes. Spottedlegs looked to the sky, before gesturing with her tail for the patrol to follow her.

The sun's light eliminated the trees changing leaves, leaf fall was here and soon leafbare would be too. The black tom fell into step beside the fiery she-cat a look of enjoyment in his eyes and a smile gracing his face. Soon they came to a clear area surrounded by bushes and trees, the infamous Shaded Bushes. The warriors stepped off to the side, and Bramblefeather gestured with his tail for Bearpaw and Lilypaw to begin teaching.

"Okay, so if you're hunting you must remember that rabbits will smell you first and mice will feel your paw steps vibrations first. So whenever you're hunting, but especially if your hunting rabbits, make sure you're facing the wind. Never hunt when the wind is behind you, which will cause it to carry your scent over to the prey," Lilypaw began.

"Now, for the majority of hunting prey, you use the hunters crouch. Which looks like this," he said before dropping into a hunters crouch. "You keep your tail still, don't move it like a snake since that will alert the prey. Stay light on your paws so that the mice won't feel your paw steps. Keep your weight in your haunches as well. Go on try it!" he encouraged looking at the apprentices once he got up.

The fiery apprentice dropped to her snowy paws, going into a perfect hunters crouch. She looked around with her pale blue gaze, before landing on the warriors and other apprentices. Rosecloud looked at her with pride in her eyes and gave her a slight nod. Bramblefeather and Spottedlegs looked at her a shocked look on their face.

Spottedlegs looked to the sky. "We should go back to camp now, the sun's starting to set a little bit," she mewed before padding off into the trees. Bramblefeather, Rosecloud, and Lilypaw followed obediently, trailing behind the deputy. Firepaw turned to look at Bearpaw and let a smile grace her face.

"You coming?" the fiery apprentice asked sweetly. Bearpaw smiled back at her and started to follow her until something bowled him over. A loud gasp erupted from the ginger she-cat when she saw her brother pounce on Bearpaw. Sparrowpaw smirked at the black tom from on Bearpaw's back as he realized he had the advantage here. Bearpaw went limp for a moment, so Sparrowpaw loosened his hold on Bearpaw. The black tom jumped up removing Sparrowpaw from his back and leaving the gray apprentice flying through the air. Sparrowpaw landed with a thud and lie down for a second to catch his breath; once he was ready again he turned around and charged at the older apprentice. Bearpaw lowered into a hunters crouch waiting for Sparrowpaw to come. Sparrowpaw ran into Bearpaw and started clawing his face and flank. Bearpaw returned the favor and left a considerable deal of them on Sparrowpaw's face. The two apprentices backed away for a second to catch their breath.

"Sparrowpaw! Bearpaw! Please stop, why are you fighting?" Firepaw shrieked confusion in her voice as she tried to decide who to support: her brother or her c-friend. "I like Bearpaw!" she yowled trying to get them to stop fighting and deciding that announcing that fact might help, it's not like she was lying.

Bearpaw turned to look at Firepaw, a smile on his face and happiness clear in his emerald eyes. Sparrowpaw saw a chance and darted to Bearpaw before tackling him and biting his ear. Bearpaw got Sparrowpaw off and then the two of them glared at each other, hatred burning in their eyes. Firepaw ran to them to try and stop them. The fiery she-cat jumped between the two toms, which was clearly the wrong idea.

Sparrowpaw advanced on Firepaw, assuming she was Bearpaw. He bit her ear while digging his claws into her soft underbelly, leaving a large gash on her belly where blood was streaming out. He flipped her over and bit her neck before Bearpaw bowled him over and pinned him to the ground before yowling for someone- anyone- that could help Firepaw.

The familiar thud of heavy paw steps thundered through the forest, vibrating the soil and causing some leaves to fall off the trees. Six felines burst into the clearing and looked around. The white she-cat gasped as she saw her baby girl in a pool of blood. Moonstar, Spottedlegs, and Blackstripe ran over to Bearpaw and Sparrowpaw, nudging Bearpaw off and making sure that Sparrowpaw couldn't get up.

The black tom ran over to Firepaw, who was quickly losing blood. Nightfeather ran over to check over her wounds and tell them the total damage.

"Sparrowpaw has created a deep gash in her stomach, which could prove to be fatal. He also had ahold of her neck which left some wounds. Her left ear will have a permanent nick in it," Nightfeather mewed sadly looking down at the fiery apprentice. "We'll need to transport her back to camp, safely and _please _don't shake her around. She might be unconscious for a few days, up to two weeks," she said more confidently looking around for two cats to carry her. Blackstripe and Spottedlegs padded forward and Spottedlegs drug Firepaw onto Blackstripe's back and followed slowly behind him. Bearpaw followed along next to Blackstripe, always keeping one emerald eye on Firepaw. Moonstar and Spiritlight walked beside Sparrowpaw, making sure he didn't get up to anything. Nightfeather led the parade of cats to the camp and let Blackstripe and Bearpaw into the medicine cat den. She sent Spottedlegs to fetch Midnightpaw so that she had some more help.

Midnightpaw ran into the medicine cat den, excited that this was the first time she'd get to use her new medicine at skills. She ran up to Nightfeather and gasped when she saw Firepaw lying on a mossy nest. She looked up to Nightfeather and nodded her head slightly letting her know she was ready to do whatever was necessary.

"Go to our storage area and bring me some comfrey, golden rod, and lots and lots of cobwebs," Nightfeather instructed her apprentice, who hurried back from the storage area with a mouth full of all the herbs her mentor had listed. Nightfeather had Midnightpaw chew up the comfrey while she created a poultice of goldenrod. Midnightpaw spread her poultice over Firepaw's stomach wound, neck, and ear. Nightfeather applied a layer of goldenrod poultice over the chewed up comfrey. She instructed Midnightpaw on how to wrap her wounds in cobwebs before stepping back to inspect her work.

"That's as much as I can do for now, we'll have to wait a little bit to see if it gets infected or not. We should go into the clearing and find out what Sparrowpaw's punishment shall be, but I need someone to watch over Firepaw…" Nightfeather began to say before she was abruptly interrupted.

"I'll do it! I'll watch over her and I won't leave her side_** at all**_," Bearpaw called out jumping to his large black paws and running over right next to Firepaw's side, not waiting for any verification as to if he could watch her.

"Well okay then, everyone else outside the medicine den! We need to find out what Sparrowpaw's punishment is and the medicine den would be WAY to overcrowded. Come on move along," she commanded nudging everyone out of the medicine den.

"All cats who can hunt their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting," Moonstar yowled to the entire clan. "Sparrowpaw, do you admit that you harmed Firepaw, your _**younger sister**_, and attempted to _**murder her**_?" she added looking at the gray tom that was guarded by Darkstorm, Clawblaze, and Shadownight.

"Yes, but I thought that she was Bearpaw," Sparrowpaw tried to reason with Moonstar. Spiritlight let out a gasp and started sobbing with the knowledge that her only son had tried to murder someone.

"Yes, but you still attempted to murder someone so therefore, your punishment shall be…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yes, but you still tried to kill someone. You shall be exiled from the clan. We can not be worried about one of cats possibly hurting another as well as worrying about food, safety, and sickness. If we find you on our territory by Sun High tomorrow, our warriors have permission to attack you," Moonstar stated looking down on the other cats, daring anyone to speak up against her.

Sparrowpaw hung his head in shame before padding out of the camp entrance. A white figure and a dark gray figure ran after him, leaving their other two kits behind.

_'We really are all alone now...I must protect Firepaw at all costs!' _Olivepaw thought as she glared after her parents.

Meanwhile, in the Medicine Den, Bearpaw was looking at Firepaw with worry in his eyes. _'You shall not be hurt, if you are the cat who harmed you **WILL **pay...'_

**Author's Note: This is a really short chapter but it's just sort of a filler one for what happened at the end of Chapter 3, in the next Chapter…Firepaw will wake up!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Green, fuzzy moss. That was the first thing Firepaw saw when she woke up. Bright sun shone in through the lichen which covered the cave's entrance. Blue eyes looked around before realizing she was in the Medicine Den.

_ Why am I in here? _She thought before her memories started flooding her brain. _Why would Sparrowpaw do that? What happened to me?_

She slowly tried to sit up before a sharp pain rippled through her neck and stomach. The fiery apprentice let out a hiss. Bearpaw, who was lying right next to her shot up and looked around as soon as he heard the hiss, his neck fur bristling thinking someone was coming to try and hurt Firepaw. When he didn't notice anyone, he swiveled so he was facing Firepaw. He looked at her stomach wound sadly before looking up and seeing that her captivating blue eyes were open.

"Firepaw! You're awake!" he purred nuzzling her cheek, while checking her wounds. "We've all missed you so much. How are you feeling?" he added running his tail around her flank.

"Um. Kind of groggy and confused. What happened to me?" she asked Bearpaw. She looked into his eyes and saw rage.

"Sparrowpaw happened," he growled.

"Is he getting punished?" Firepaw asked, trying to stretch far enough to see out the lichen drapes. "Yes. Gladly," Bearpaw muttered. Bearpaw was leaning over her as he heard footsteps coming towards them. Midnightpaw came through the lichen drapes.

Midnightpaw growled. "Get off her. You could hurt her even more," Midnightpaw said.

"I can't hurt her any more than he did. What did Moonstar do with that piece of fox dung?" Bearpaw asked Midnightpaw. Midnightpaw sighed. She flicked her tail ordering Bearpaw to follow. They didn't know about her special hearing. She listened to what they were saying.

"He got exiled. Spiritlight and Blackstripe left with him. They were heading for StoneClan," Midnightpaw told him.

"So she lost her parents too?" Bearpaw asked.

"Yes," Midnightpaw said sadly. "But we must go on. I have something to tell you…" Midnightpaw said.

Firepaw shut off her hearing not wanting to hear any more of what they said. She curled up in a ball. _'How could this be happening?" _she cried in her head. Her thoughts were overwhelmed, she lay down. Her senses shut down and everything went black.

Bearpaw went back to see Firepaw laying there her eyes blank. He blinked and saw that her eyes were closed. "Midnightpaw, how can I focus on that she is part of it too. I love her. Why do I have to be in the stupid prophecy?" Bearpaw growled.

"You can't change your fate," Midnightpaw said sadly. She was sorry that her brother couldn't focus on his love. "You know I never wanted to be a medicine cat," Midnightpaw sighed her eyes filling with sadness. "When I was attacked by that badger, I was turned into an ugly feline. Nobody would love me enough to be my mate. "And I couldn't bear with that thought, so I became a medicine cat apprentice," she said and stood up. She dipped her head. "Welcome Moonstar. Is there anything I can do for you?" Midnightpaw asked her eyes blazing with honor.

"Yes, where is Bear- oh there you are. We need to talk," Moonstar said. Bearpaw nodded and stood up. Moonstar padded out of the den and Bearpaw followed right behind her. "Bearpaw, you need to start your training again," Moonstar said. Bearpaw was about to argue but Moonstar silenced him. "I know Firepaw won't be able to for a while, but you can. Spottedlegs wishes to speak to you," Moonstar said padded away.

"You need to start your training so that you learn much faster than everyone else. You will become a warrior soon," Spottedlegs said, flicking her tail. "You will start sleeping in the apprentice den, and train tomorrow. You will have your final assessment the morning before the gathering. See you tomorrow," Spottedlegs said turning away, leaving Bearpaw open jawed, shocked.

**5 Moons Later…**

Midnightpaw had gathered the cats she needed for the meeting. She had managed to get a hold of Sparrowcall, the newly made warrior at the gathering. Firepaw was back on her duties, about to have her final assessment. Bearclaw, Mintfrost, Russetfire, Lilyleaf, Eaglecall, Olivefur, Midnightpaw, and Firepaw all stood in a circle crouched behind an elder bush.

"Guys, I have something to tell you…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"A prophecy? Why the heck are we in a prophecy?" Eaglecall asked.

"For once, I agree with the air head. Why would they want an exiled cat for a prophecy?" Sparrowcall asked.

"Can't you be happy for once?" Bearclaw growled. Sparrowcall leaped at Bearclaw. Olivefur pulled Sparrowcall off.

"Leave him alone," she snarled at her brother throwing him to the ground.

"You all have special powers," Midnightpaw said. "Mintfrost: Beauty. Your beauty can stop toms from attacking you. Lilyleaf: Speed. You can run like no other cat, even faster than SunClan's fastest runner. Sparrowcall: Fighting. You are an amazing fighter and can't be beat in battle. Bearclaw: Fighting. You can't get hurt or beat in a battle. Russetfire: Swimming. You can swim faster than any RainClan cat. Firepaw: Hunting/Hearing. You hunt and kill with one blow, and hear things like no other. You can hear to the mountains I know. And I can see the future, read minds, and enter dreams. Nobody knows of this, so don't tell anyone," Midnightpaw said.

Firepaw's eyes opened wide as she heard the shrieks. The shriek that stood out to her was Nightfeather, being attacked by Foxheart, StoneClan's deputy. His eyes looked crazed-like, and his ribs were sticking out of his flesh. He raked his claws against Nightfeather's neck, killing the medicine cat. She was shook back to reality by Bearclaw.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with curious eyes on her.

"We are being attacked by StoneClan. Nightfeather was killed by Foxheart," Firepaw breathed.

Sparrowcall looked regrettingly at the group of cats. "That's my clan. I must go," Sparrowcall said.

Firepaw looked at him with shocked eyes, she zoned again. Midnightpaw was at her side, "What is happening?" she asked, her blue eyes glistening with fear for the first time.

"Moonstar is being attacked by Mom and Dad. Moonstar is struggling," Firepaw whimpering.

Olivefur jumped to her paws, "We have to help our clan," she said letting her claws slide out. "I will hurt anyone that is harming my clan, even if it's my parents," she growled. Olivefur raced back with Firepaw at her heels. Sparrowcall was helping Spiritlight and Blackstripe take down the leader. Olivefur growled and sprang at her brother.

Sparrowcall gave her a hard blow, "Right now we aren't kin. We are enemies," he hissed, and gave her another blow sending her reeling.

Firepaw gave a screech of anger. She sprang on Sparrowcall's back. He flung her off like a feather, sending her into a tree. Bearclaw snarled and sprang at the tom that had sent his love, down off the rocks. He gave him a hard blow, sending even Sparrowcall reeling.

Spottedlegs was trapped underneath StoneClan's leader's claws. A crazy smirk appeared on Streamstar's face as she placed her claws at Spottedlegs throat. Spottedlegs was too weak due to the sickness, she recently was diagnosed with. Streamstar quickly ended the deputy's life.


End file.
